defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Koninklijke Luchtmacht
thumb|right|250px|De vlag van het Commando LuchtStrijdKrachten. [[Afbeelding:Netherlands roundel.svg|150px|thumb|Het huidige kenteken (roundel) van het CLSK|right]] thumb|150px|Het Nederlandse roundel tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog De Koninklijke Luchtmacht is een onderdeel van de de Nederlandse krijgsmacht die verder bestaat uit de Koninklijke Landmacht, Koninklijke Marine en de Koninklijke Marechaussee. Sinds september 2005 is de naam gewijzigd in het Commando Luchtstrijdkrachten CLSK. De taken van het CLSK zijn: * het leveren van slagkracht vanuit de lucht waar en wanneer de regering dit verlangt; * het verkrijgen en behouden van luchtoverwicht met alle beschikbare wapensystemen; * het creëren van vrijheid van handelen te land en ter zee door operaties vanuit de lucht; * het uitvoeren van luchtverkenningsoperaties; * het uitvoeren van internationale crisisbeheersing en humanitaire operaties; * bijdragen aan het behoud van de internationale rechtsorde door te dreigen met inzet of zo nodig door daadwerkelijke inzet. De CLSK wapenspreuk is: Parvus numero, magnus merito (Gering in aantal, groot in daden). Korte geschiedenis De luchtmacht is voortgekomen uit de Luchtvaartafdeeling (LVA) van de Koninklijke Landmacht, die op 1 juli 1913 op de vliegbasis Soesterberg werd opgericht. Op 1 juli 1939 werd de LVA omgevormd tot de Luchtvaartbrigade. Op 26 juli 1944 werd in Londen het Directoraat Nederlandse Luchtstrijdkrachten opgericht. In 1947 werd een Chef Luchtmachtstaf aangesteld en op 11 maart 1953 werd de luchtmacht erkend als zelfstandig krijgsmachtonderdeel. Het begin in 1913 De voorloper van het Nederlandse luchtwapen werd in juli 1913 opgericht in de vorm van de LuchtvaartAfdeeling (LVA) op het vliegveld Soesterberg. Bij de oprichting bestond het gehele luchtwapen uit 1 vliegtuig, de Brik van Marinus van Meel. Enkele maanden later werd de LVA al uitgebreid met 3 Franse Farman vliegtuigen maar vanwege de snelle veroudering bestelde de regering ter vervanging diverse Nieuport en Caudron jacht- en verkenningsvliegtuigen. thumb|left|Farman thumb|right|Nieuport Scout in 1917 De periode 1914-1918 Nederland bleef tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog neutraal en de LuchtvaartAfdeeling bleef dus gevrijwaard van allerlei gevechtsacties. Omdat Nederland zich neutraal had verklaard, probeerden piloten Nederlands grondgebied te bereiken indien men beschoten was. Hierdoor werd het al gauw een verzamelplaats voor allerhande typen vliegtuigen, welke geconfisqueerd werden en aan de Luchtvaartafdeeling in bruikleen werden afgedragen. Na het beëindigen van het conflict werden de toestellen of teruggegeven of indien het toestel in goede staat verkeerde, als nog aangekocht. Zodoende bleef men binnen een karig budget op de hoogte van allerlei luchtvaarttechnische ontwikkelingen die ten tijde van de Eerste Wereldoorlog in een stroomversnelling raakte. De vliegeropleiding, oorspronkelijk alleen voorbestemd voor officieren, werd al snel vrijgegeven voor alle andere rangen. Ook werden diverse nieuwe aan de luchtvaart verwante dienstvakken opgericht zoals vliegtuigtechniek, luchtfotografie en cartografie, meteorologie en navigatie en er werd een aantal nieuwe vliegvelden aangelegd bij de plaatsen Arnhem, Gilze, Venlo en Vlissingen. De periode tussen de wereldoorlogen Na het einde van de 1e wereldoorlog werd door de Nederlandse regering meteen enorm op defensie bezuinigd en de opgebouwde LuchtvaartAfdeeling werd bijna in zijn geheel opgeheven. Maar toen de politieke spanning in Europa in de jaren ’30 van de vorige eeuw toenam zag de regering te laat in dat het luchtwapen weer bijna geheel opgebouwd moest worden. Vanaf 1938 werden hiertoe alle mogelijke pogingen voor gedaan maar dit stuitte op structurele problemen. Er was niet alleen een groot tekort aan vliegerinstructeurs, navigatoren en vliegers om de nieuwe met meerdere motoren uitgeruste toestellen te bemannen. Ook werd alles nog eens extra moeilijk gemaakt door een totaal gebrek aan standaardisatie en aan voorraden. Bovendien was Nederland niet het enige land dat zich in korte tijd wilde bewapenen. De internationale wapenindustrie kreeg van vele Europese landen zoveel orders binnen dat er een grote wachtlijst was ontstaan. Vanwege de schaalvergroting werd de naam LuchtvaartAfdeeling in 1938 gewijzigd in Luchtvaartbrigade. Tijdens de mobilisatie in 1939 veranderde men de naam in het Wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart bestaande uit het: 1e en 2e Luchtvaartregiment, de Luchtvaartbrigade (Depot Luchtstrijdkrachten, Luchtvaartbedrijf en Luchtvaarttroepen (Vliegveldbewaking)) en het Commando Luchtverdediging (luchtdoelartillerie en secties luchtdoelmitrailleur). Nederland mobiliseerde toen zijn kleine strijdkrachten maar door alle bezuinigingen bestond het Wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart slechts uit 121 min of meer operationele vliegtuigen van de volgende types: *9 Fokker T-V bommenwerpers *28 Fokker D.XXI jagers *23 Fokker G.I jachtkruisers (jagers) *11 Douglas 8A-3N bommenwerpers *24 Fokker C.V verkenners *11 Fokker C-X verkenners *16 Koolhoven FK-51 verkenners thumb|right|Fokker G.I Jachtkruiser De operationele indeling van de Luchtvaartbrigade bestond uit 2 Regimenten en 1 opleidingseenheid (Luchtvaartbrigade). Het 1e luchtvaartregiment (1 LVR) onder Commandant Luchtverdediging, generaal-majoor Best had zijn staf op Schiphol. De operationele onderdelen waren gelegerd op de vliegvelden de Kooy, Schiphol, Bergen (Noord-Holland) en vliegveld Waalhaven. Het 1e LVR bestond uit de: *strategische verkenningsvliegtuigafdeling (StratVerVa) *bombardeervliegtuigafdeling (BomVa) *jachtvliegtuigafdeling (JaVA), de 1e t/m 4e JAVA Het 2e luchtvaartregiment (2 LVR) onder Commandant Veldleger, generaal van Voorst tot Voorst had de staf in Zeist. Operationele onderdelen waren gelegerd op de vliegvelden Hilversum, Ruigenhoek, Ypenburg en Gilze-Rijen. Tijdens de meidagen werd echter ook gebruik gemaakt van de (hulp)vliegvelden Haamstede, Buiksloot en De Zilk. Het 2e LVR bestond uit de: *verkenningsgroep (VG), de 1e t/m 4e VG *jachtgroep (JG), de 1e en 3e JG De Luchtvaartbrigade, waarvan het Depot Luchtstrijdkrachten (opleidingen) niet deelnam aan de gevechten; eenheden waren gelegerd op de vliegvelden Souburg (Zeeland) en De Vlijt (Texel). Tijdens de mobilisatie in 1939 waren de eenheden van het Wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart als volgt verdeeld: (Bronnen, Molenaar, F.J. De luchtverdediging mei 1940. (2 delen) , Den Haag, 1970. Schoenmakers, W. Postma, F. Mei 1940. De verdediging van het Nederlandse luchtruim. Amsterdam, Dieren 1985) De periode 1940-1945 In mei 1940 viel Nazi-Duitsland binnen in Nederland. In 5 dagen werd nagenoeg het gehele luchtwapen weggevaagd door de Luftwaffe. Dit was niet verwonderlijk want het luchtwapen was in mei 1940 nog in de opbouwfase en bestond grotendeels uit verouderde vliegtuigen. Tijdens de eerste oorlogsdagen voerde men slechts 171 operationele vluchten uit; op 10 mei 51, op 11 mei 31, op 12 mei 48, op 13 mei 23 en op 14 mei nog 18 vluchten. De enige toestellen die daadwerkelijk tegenstand boden bleken de Fokker D-21 en de G1 te zijn. Deze leden op de eerste oorlogsdag na enkele opmerkelijke successen al snel grote verliezen tegen de Luftwaffe. De Fokker C-V en C-X bommenwerpers brachten met bombardementsvluchten bij Waalhaven, Ockenburg en Ypenburg de Duitse transportvloot de nodige schade toe. 95 % van de ingedeelde vliegers sneuvelde in de meidagen van 1940. Bij de bemanningen van de Fokker T-V bommenwerpers vielen de meeste slachtoffers. Van alle gevechtsklare toestellen gingen er totaal 94 verloren. Hiervan werden 34 stuks op de grond bij Duitse luchtaanvallen vernietigd, werden 47 tijdens luchtacties neergeschoten en gingen 13 op een andere manier verloren. De overgebleven toestellen werden voor het grootste deel na de overgave aan de Duitsers in brand gestoken; de rest viel in Duitse handen. Later ontsnapte een Fokker-vlieger met een van deze toestellen naar Engeland. Ondanks de numerieke minderheid boekte de Nederlandse krijgsmacht toch successen tegen de Luftwaffe. Meer dan 350 Duitse toestellen werden vernietigd; veel hiervan door luchtafweergeschut en door landingen op geïmproviseerde landingsplaatsen in Nederland. Als blijk van waardering voor hun acties verleende koningin Wilhelmina het luchtwapen collectief de hoogste militaire dapperheidsonderscheiding, de Militaire Willemsorde (MWO). Toch ontsnapten diverse vliegers en bemanningsleden naar Engeland en in 1940 werden het 320 en het 321 Squadron onder operationeel commando van de RAF opgericht. Vanwege groot personeelsgebrek werd alles in 1941 samengetrokken tot 320 Sqn. Omdat het merendeel van de Nederlandse operationele vliegers in de strijd was omgekomen waren slechts enkelen er in geslaagd na de overgave naar Engeland te ontkomen; hierdoor bestonden de vliegers en bemanningen van 320 squadron hoofdzakelijk uit marinepersoneel dat niet aan de strijd in Nederland had deelgenomen. De Militaire Luchtvaart van het Koninklijk Nederlands Indisch Leger (ML-KNIL) maakte tot 1939 deel uit van de Nederlandse LVA. Bij de mobilisatie werd het echter een autonoom onderdeel. Op papier was de sterkte van de ML-KNIL vrij groot; van het totaal aantal vliegtuigen verkeerden echter weinig in optimale staat. Bij de Japanse aanval ontbraken voor een aantal toestellen de reservedelen en stonden veel nieuwe toestellen nog gedemonteerd in de kratten. ML-KNIL bestond uit de volgende onderdelen (Bronnen, A.P. de Jong - Vlucht door de tijd; 75 jaar Nederlandse luchtmacht, Unieboek BV 1988, Collectie Informatie Centrum Legermuseum, Delft) Na de Nederlandse overgave in 1940 zette ML-KNIL de strijd in Nederlands-Indië voort tot aan de Japanse bezetting in 1941. Voor heldhaftig gedrag en plichtsuitoefening werden later hiervoor militaire dapperheidsonderscheidingen toegekend. Veel personeel slaagde er na de Japanse aanval in te ontsnappen naar Australië en naar Ceylon en als resultaat hiervan werd in maart 1942 het 321 Squadron, bemand door Nederlandse vliegers, in Ceylon heropgericht. thumb|right|Curtiss P-40 Kittyhawk In 1941 was de Koninklijke Nederlandse Militaire Vliegschool heropgericht; dit gebeurde in de Verenigde Staten op Jackson Field, ook bekend onder de naam Hawkins Field bij de stad Jackson in de staat Mississippi. De school vloog met geleende toestellen en verzorgde de opleiding en training voor alle Nederlandse militaire aircrews. In 1942 werd 18 Squadron, een met B-25 Mitchell bommenwerpers uitgeruste, gemengde Nederlands-Australische eenheid opgericht. Dit gebeurde in Canberra Australië. Deze eenheid werd actief ingezet bij de bevrijding van Nieuw-Guinea en in Nederlands-Indië. In 1943 werd 120 Squadron in Australië opgericht; de eveneens gemengde Nederlands-Australische eenheid was uitgerust met Curtiss P-40 Kittyhawk jagers en vloog vele missies onder Australisch commando. Het squadron werd ook zeer actief ingezet bij de herovering van Nieuw-Guinea. In 1943 werd in Engeland het 322 Squadron opgericht en uitgerust met de Supermarine Spitfire. De eenheid kwam diverse malen als RAF onderdeel in actie. De toestellen voerden zowel de Britse RAF roundels als de Nederlandse oranje driehoek. Het squadron werd succesvol ingezet tegen invliegende V-1 vliegende bommen en voerde vanaf 1944, tijdens de invasie aanvallen uit boven Frankrijk en België. In juli 1944 werd het Nederlandse Luchtmacht Directoraat in Londen opgericht. De periode 1945-1950 In het kader van de laatste pogingen van de Netherlands Purchasing Commission (NPC) extra jachtvliegtuigen voor de ML-KNIL aan te schaffen was in juni 1941 bij de Amerikaanse regering gevraagd om levering van 100 Bell P-39 Airacobra’s. Dit werd afgewezen; wel waren 100 Curtiss P40’s, eerder bestemd voor de RAF, beschikbaar. Om onduidelijke redenen vroeg men hierna weer om Airacobra’s en uiteindelijk had de ML geen nieuwe jagers toen de Japanners Nederlands Indië aanvielen. Na overgave van Java vloog ML-KNIL verder in Australië en Nieuw-Guinea met de Curtiss P-40 maar in 1945 was dit type verouderd. Daarom werd aan de Amerikaanse autoriteiten voor de heruitrusting van het 120 Squadron om 41 toestellen van het type P-51 Mustang gevraagd. Deze toestellen werden geleverd uit de lopende USAAF contracten en werden af fabriek van Nederlandse kentekens voorzien. De levering was in maart, april en juni 1945 (resp.10x P-51K en 31x P-51D). Van deze 41 toestellen bereikten er 40 de ML-KNIL in Australië; ze hadden de kentekens N3-600 t/m N3-640. In Australië werden de Mustangs bij RAAF-depots gereed gemaakt. De eerste in mei en juni 1945 - dus vóór de Japanse overgave op 15 augustus - ontvangen 19 toestellen (N3-600/618) werden geleverd bij de Nederlandse Personnel and Equipment Pool te Brisbane. Na de Japanse overgave ging alles trager. De rest kwam pas tussen oktober 1945 en maart 1946 in Nederlands bezit; teken van mindere urgentie van de RAAF en van een veranderde houding tegenover de Nederlandse koloniale ambities. 1 mei 1946 werd 121 Squadron op het vliegveld Tjililitan opgericht. Dit stond onder commando van majoor Hans Maurenbrecher, de ex-commandant van 120 Sqn. Ook het eerste personeel van het nieuwe squadron bestond uit oorlogsveteranen van 120 Sqn. De animo met de Mustang te vliegen was groot, niet in de laatste plaats bij vliegers die uit krijgsgevangenschap kwamen en probeerden zo snel mogelijk bij te komen. De eerste maanden werden besteed aan omscholing van vliegers en operationele training, waarbij veel met raketten werd geschoten. De sterkte van 121 Sqn. was 16 P-51’s, waarvan 4 reserve. Begin juli 1946 waren er 23 stuks en in oktober 26, waarvan 20 vlieggereed en er waren slechts 21 vliegers. De rest was in het depot. Om op Sumatra over luchtsteun te beschikken en de op Medan gelegerde RAF Spitfire eenheid te vervangen, werd 1 november 1946 122 Sqn te Tjililitan opgericht. Dit had extra personeel en vliegtuigen afkomstig van 121 Sqn. Onder commando van kapitein Gerard Deibel vlogen 12 P-51’s van het 122 Sqn. en het technisch personeel op 14 november naar hun basis Polonia bij Medan. Op 19 november kwam versterking met 5 toestellen. In 1947 werd in Nederland intussen de eerste Bevelhebber Luchtstrijdkrachten benoemd. Medio 1947 was de politieke situatie in Indonesië zo vastgelopen dat de Nederlandse regering opdracht gaf tot het uitvoeren van een militaire actie om belangrijke objecten op Java en Sumatra onder controle te krijgen. Op 21 juli 1947 begon de eerste van de twee Politionele Acties en de beide Mustang-squadrons vervulden hierbij een belangrijke taak. Er werden republikeinse vliegvelden aangevallen om vijandelijke luchtacties uit te sluiten en in het kader van de Actie Pelikaan viel 121 Sqn de vliegvelden Kalidjati, Tasikmalaja en Serang op West-Java aan. Bij een aanval op Tasik werd een Mustang beschadigd door vijandelijke afweer. 121 Sqn opereerde tijdens de actie vanaf Andir met 12 P-51’s en 8 vliegers. Afhankelijk van aanvragen om luchtsteun werden de Mustangs overal ingezet, onder andere bij Poerwakarta, Soemedang, Soekaboemi, Tjikampek, Tegal, Cheribon. Een bijzondere actie was de uitschakeling van vijandelijk kustgeschut op het eiland Noesa Kembangan, tijdens de bezetting van de havenstad Tjilatjap. Nederlands-Indië hield in december 1949 op te bestaan toen de Nederlandse regering dit gebied overdroeg aan de republiek Indonesië. Van deze overdracht bleef Nieuw-Guinea uitgezonderd. De periode 1950-1960 In 1951 werden de niet operationele functies bij het luchtwapen voor het eerst vrijgegeven voor vrouwelijke militairen. In 1953 werd de Koninklijke Luchtmacht (KLu) officieel een autonoom krijgsmachtdeel en werd het Commando Luchtverdediging (CLV) opgericht. CLV bestond uit een commando voerings eenheid, 5 radarstations en 6 luchtverdedigingssquadrons. De radaruitrusting en de luchtverdedigingsjagers waren allen afkomstig uit overtollige RAF voorraden. De Supermarine Spitfire Mk9 werd tot 1954 door 322 Sqn gebruikt maar toen meerdere nieuwe squadrons warden opgericht werd het toestel vervangen door de Gloster Meteor F MkIV, die van 1948-1957 werd gebruikt door 322, 323, 324, 325, 326, 327 en 328 Sqn. De opvolger van dit toestel, de Gloster Meteor F MkVIII werd van 1950-1959 gebruikt door 322, 323, 324, 325, 326, 327 en 328 Sqn. Na de Nederlandse deelname aan de NAVO werd een tweede commando opgericht; het Commando Tactische Luchtstrijdkrachten (CTL); dit commando bestond uit 7 aanvalssquadrons. Deze squadrons waren 306, 311, 312, 313, 314, 315 en 316 Sqn die allen waren uitgerust met de Republic F-84G Thunderjet. De toestellen werden van 1952-1956 door de USAF geleverd in het kader van het Mutual Defense Aid Program. Vanaf 1956-1964 opereerden 322, 323, 324, 325, 326 en 327 Sqn met de Hawker Hunter F Mk4 en van 1957-1968 met de Hawker Hunter F Mk6. Later werd CTL versterkt met 700, 701 en 702 Sqn die vanaf 1956-1964 met de F-86 Sabre K “allweather” jager opereerden. Deze toestellen kregen van de vliegers de naam “Kaasjager’’. Vanaf 1955-1970 gingen de operaties van 311, 312, 313, 314, 315 en 316 Sqn over naar de nieuwe Republic F-84 Thunderstreak en 306 sqn naar de fotoverkenner versie RF-84F Thunderflash. Het Nieuw-Guinea-conflict De Indonesische regering claimde Nieuw-Guinea al vanaf het einde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. De Nederlandse regering bestreed dit en bleef het gebied als Nederlands beschouwen. Jarenlange onderhandelingen leverden geen oplossing aan en de politieke spanning nam steeds meer toe toen Indonesië aan het einde van de jaren ’50 alle diplomatieke betrekkingen verbrak. Als antwoord ontplooide Nederland in 1958 militaire versterkingen in Nieuw-Guinea waaronder een luchtmachtdetachement dat belast werd met de luchtverdediging. Dit detachement werd gelegerd op Biak toen bleek dat Indonesische troepen hier infiltreerden ter voorbereiding van een grootschalige inval. De eerste luchtmacht bijdrage werd de inrichting van 2 MkIV waarschuwingsradars op Biak en het nabijgelegen eilandje Woendi. Toen de politieke situatie tussen Nederland en Indonesië steeds slechter werd besliste de Nederlandse regering in 1960 opnieuw tot het zenden van versterking. Onder de codenaam “''Plan Fidelio''” werd de luchtmacht belast met het inrichten van het Commando Luchtverdediging Nederlands Nieuw-Guinea (CLV NNG). Dit bestond uit thumb|right|Hawker Hunter * een luchtverdedigingssquadron met 12 Hawker Hunter F Mk.4 toestellen en 2 Aérospatiale Alouette II SAR helikopters * een radarnavigatiesysteem op Biak en * een reserve airstrip bij Noemfoer De vliegtuigen en SAR-helikopters werden met het vliegkampschip Karel Doorman naar Zuidoost-Azië gebracht en een jaar later vond nog een aanvulling plaats van 12 Hawker Hunter F Mk6 toestellen die in staat waren tot het vervoeren van meer brandstof en een grotere reikwijdte hadden. In augustus 1962 was Indonesië gereed om Nieuw-Guinea aan te vallen en de geringe omvang van de Nederlandse versterkingen was onvoldoende om een grote aanval tot staan te brengen. Mede hierdoor en door politieke druk van alle landen in de Verenigde Naties werd de Nederlandse regering min of meer gedwongen tot de overdracht van Nieuw-Guinea aan Indonesië. De terugtrekking van de Nederlandse militairen uit het gebied onder achterlating van veel vliegtuigen en voorraden werden in Indonesië beschouwd als een grote overwinning. Het ontstaan van het 336 (transport) squadron is nauw verbonden met de operaties in Nieuw-Guinea. Meteen na oprichting werd het squadron ingezet in Nieuw-Guinea om het luchttransport over te nemen van de marine. 336 Sqn nam 3 Dakota’s van de marine en 3 door de USAF geleverde toestellen over en opereerde vanaf de airstrip Mokmer. Hierbij werden van september 1961 t/m september 1962 meer dan 5400 passagiers en de nodige vracht vervoerd. De koude oorlog periode tijdens de 1960's, 1970's en later Tijdens koude oorlog speelde de Koninklijke Luchtmacht in de NAVO een belangrijke rol in de west Europese luchtverdediging tegen het Warschaupact. Niet alleen leverde de luchtmacht 5 operationele raketgroepen (Groepen Geleide Wapens) in voormalig West Duitsland maar ook de Nederlandse CTL jachtvliegtuigen en andere wapensystemen waren volledig geïntegreerd in de NAVO verdediging en namen door de jaren heen deel aan vele NAVO alarmeringen, stand-by diensten en oefeningen. Daarnaast heeft de luchtmacht een rol gespeeld bij de beeindiging van de treinkaping bij de Punt in 1977. 306, 311, 312, 322 en 323 Sqn opereerden opnieuw in gewijzigde configuratie van 1962-1983 nadat de “dual role” F-104 Starfighter werd geïntroduceerd door luitenant generaal en directeur voor het materieel van de luchtstrijdkrachten Hans Anton Maurenbrecher. thumb|right|Northrop F-5 313, 314, 315 en 316 Sqn schakelden over op de Northrop NF-5 Freedom Fighter in de periode van 1969-1992. De NF5 was een doorontwikkelde versie van de Northrop T-38 Talon. Vanaf 1979 tot op heden opereren de overgebleven luchtmacht squadrons (306, 311, 312, 313, 322 en 323) met het standaard NAVO multi role-toestel de F-16 Fighting Falcon. Vliegtuigen Aanvankelijk kwam het meeste materieel nog uit Groot-Brittannië (Gloster Meteor, Hawker Hunter). Later voornamelijk uit de Verenigde Staten, mede omdat dat land in de jaren vijftig een flink deel van de vliegtuigen kosteloos leverde via MDAP Een deel van de North American F-86 Sabre, Republic F-84 Thunderjet, Republic RF-84F Thunderflash en Republic F-84 Thunderstreak jagers is kosteloos in het kader van het MDAP verstrekt. . De banden met de Amerikaanse vlieguigfabrieken bleven ook daarna bestaan, want later volgden nog de Lockheed F-104 Starfighter Van de 138 Starfighters zijn de 18 tweezitsversies kosteloos verstrekt. , de Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter en uiteindelijk de General Dynamics F-16. Geleide Wapens Vanaf het begin van de jaren 60 nam de luchtmacht ook deel aan de NAVO-luchtverdediging die in gordels van Noorwegen tot in Turkije werden ingericht. Dit gebeurde met de Nike Ajax, later vervangen door de Nike Hercules, tegen middelhoog- en hoogvliegende doelen en de HAWK luchtdoelraketten tegen laagvliegende doelen. Voor nabijbescherming waren de M-55 Vierling-mitrailleurs en het Bofors 40L70-kanon en vanaf de jaren tachtig ook de FIM-92 Stinger beschikbaar. Er werden 2 groepen met Nike Hercules-raketten, een Groep Techniek en Materieel en 3 groepen met HAWK-raketten uitgerust. Elke groep bestond uit 4 squadrons. Alle eenheden werden in West-Duitsland gelegerd. Het uitrusten van 20 operationele en 4 logistieke squadrons kostte echter zoveel mankracht, dat men in het kader van de defensienota 1974 een reorganisatie uitvoerde. De Groep Techniek en Materieel werd opgeheven. De beide Nike groepen (1 en 2 GGW) werden samengevoegd tot één groep (12 GGW) met 4 squadrons. Een deel van de raketten werd herverdeeld en een deel ging terug naar de Verenigde Staten. Eén HAWK-groep (4 GGW) werd opgeheven en het materieel werd verdeeld over 7 militaire vliegvelden ten behoeve van objectverdediging. Later kregen deze raketten aanvulling van het Shorad/Flycatcher''Shorad staat voor Short Range Air Defence-systeem Shorad/Flycatcher bestond uit 3 Bofors 40L70-) kanonnen die door middel van een Flycatcher-radar werden geleid. . In de jaren tachtig was Nederland het eerste land, na de VS, dat de dure Patriot-luchtdoelraket aanschafte. De haast was ingegeven omdat men zo de nucleaire taak van de Nike Hercules kon afstoten. Met de komst van de Patriot werd de organisatie andermaal aangepast tot 2 groepen (3 GGW en 5 GGW) elk met 2 Patriot- en 2 HAWK-squadrons. Groep Lichte Vliegtuigen Samen met de Koninklijke Landmacht werd vanaf 1950 de Groep Lichte Vliegtuigen (GPLV) geëxploiteerd. Eerst met vliegtuigen Auster, Piper Supercubs, De Havilland Beaver en helikopters Hiller Raven, later uitsluitend met helikopters Aérospatiale Alouette III en Messerschmitt Bölkow-Blohm Bo-105C. GPLV verzorgde de luchtwaarnemingen voor artillerie-eenheden van de landmacht. De bemanning bestond uit een vlieger van de luchtmacht en een waarnemer van de landmacht. Ook de waarnemersopleidingen vonden plaats onder verantwoordelijkheid van de GPLV; dit gebeurde bij de Leger Lucht Waarnemer School (LLWS), later hernoemd tot Opleidings Centrum Grond-Lucht Samenwerking (OCGLS). De naam GPLV werd in de jaren '80 vam vorige eeuw vervangen door ''Tactische Helikopter Groep Koninklijke Luchtmacht (THGKLu). De wijziging werd doorgevoerd omdat de lichte vliegtuigen als Auster en Beaver al lang waren uitgefaseerd en de naam beter aansloot bij de uitrusting van de eenheid. Ook werd de eenheid een volledig onderdeel van de Koninlijke Luchtmacht in plaats van een gedeelde eenheid. Enkele jaren later werd THGKlu door de vele reorganisaties nogmaals gewijzigd in Groep Helikopters (GPH). In juli 2008 zijn de voormalige Groep Helikopters (GPH) en de Marine Luchtvaartdienst (MLD) opgegaan in het nieuwe Defensie Helikopter Commando (DHC) en in zijn geheel ondergebracht in de luchtmacht organisatie. AWACS Sinds 1983 levert de luchtmacht ook vliegers, gevechtsleidings en onderhoudspersoneel voor de Boeing E-3A Sentry AWACS-vliegtuigen die worden ingezet door de NAVO. Huidige organisatie (2008) Het einde van de Koude Oorlog had voor de luchtmacht zeer ingrijpende gevolgen. Van de 9 squadrons gevechtsvliegtuigen (F-16) werden er 2 opgeheven en 1 (verkleind) nog uitsluitend bestemd voor opleidingen. Diverse onderdelen werden opgeheven en wapensystemen werden verkocht. De veranderde internationale situatie beïnvloedde tevens de algehele strategie, sterkte en inzetmogelijkheden van het CLSK. De huidige luchtmachtorganisatie bestaat uit de luchtmachtstaf, gevestigd in Breda en 11 onderdelen in Nederland. Daarnaast is ook personeel van het CLSK in het buitenland gestationeerd en wel bij de volgende onderdelen: * Opleidingsdetachement Euro-Nato Joint Jet Pilot Training bij de 80th USAF Flyinig Training Wing. Hier worden militaire vliegers van verschillende NAVO-landen opgeleid. * Nederlands Opleidingsdetachement Apache bij de US Army Fort Rucker. Hier worden de Nederlandse AH-64 Apache opleidingen en trainingen verzorgd. * Nederlands Training Detachement F-16 bij de Springfield Air National Guard Base. Het voormalige opgeheven 306 sqn dat nu de initiële en voortgezette opleiding voor F-16 vliegers verzorgt. Het materieel Wapensystemen De gehele slagkracht van het CLSK is gebaseerd op deze 5 wapensystemen: Ondersteunend materieel Ook beschikt het CLSK over een heteluchtballon de PH-SBB, die voornamelijk voor wervings en publiciteits activiteiten wordt gebruikt. [http://www.mindef.nl/actueel/nieuws/2007/08/20070803_luchtballon.aspx Luchtmacht zet ballon in, 3 aug. 2007, www.mindef.nl] Van de (oorspronkelijk) 213 F-16's zijn 138 op Mid-life update-standaard gebracht. Na vredesverliezen en afstoting door bezuiniging zijn er nu 105 over. Van de afgestoten toestellen zijn er 18 verkocht aan Chili, de laatste zes zijn in juni 2007 geleverd. In april 2007 werd een contract met Jordanië gesloten over de levering van 6 F-16B vliegtuigen in 2008. De artillerie waarnemingstaak is door CLAS (de landmacht) overgenomen die nu beschikt over 32 radiografisch bestuurbare UAV's van het type Sperwer - een modificatie van de Franse Crécerelle, die sinds 1995 in gebruik is bij het Franse leger. Rangenstelsel De toekomst Jachtvliegtuigen Het Nederlandse bedrijfsleven neemt deel in de ontwikkeling van de Joint Strike Fighter (JSF), een geavanceerd multirole-toestel. Bij ondertekening van het contract in 2002 werd er vanuit gegaan dat 138 (inmiddels al verminderd tot 105 en verdere vermindering is voorzien) F-16's vervangen zouden worden door 85 JSF's. Mocht de stuksprijs te hoog uitvallen dan werd er rekening mee gehouden dat dit aantal beperkt zou worden tot 60. Inmiddels is er al op gezinspeeld er zelfs maar 50 aan te schaffen en recentelijk circuleerden berichten in de pers dat de Amerikaanse luchtmacht wellicht geheel zal afzien van de JSF. De daadwerkelijke beslissing tot aanschaf wordt telkens vooruitgeschoven. Recent zijn de Eurofighter, Dassault Rafale en de Saab Gripen weer in de race opgenomen vanwege de tegenvallende compensatieorders voor de JSF. Op aandringen van de PvdA is er begin 2008 een vragenformulier naar zowel het Eurofighter-concern, Dassault als Saab gestuurd om deze te kunnen vergelijken met die van de JSF. Het Eurofighter-concern en Dassault weigerden dit formulier in te vullen, waardoor deze van de lijst van opvolgers zijn gehaald. Saab heeft echter wel het formulier ingevuld, maar aangezien de economische voordelen en werkgelegenheid lager uitvielen dan bij de JSF is er grote twijfel ontstaan over de Saab Gripen. Als uitvloeisel van de defensienota van september 2003 zijn 315 Sq met F-16's en 299 Sqn met MBB BO-15C helikopters opgeheven en is vliegbasis Twente in 2007 gesloten. Vliegbasis Soesterberg zal eind 2008 worden opgeheven. 18 stuks F-16, MLU versie, zijn inmiddels aan Chili afgeleverd. Met Jordanië is in 2007 een contract gesloten voor de verkoop van 6 stuks F-16, versie F-16BM. De afleverdatum is vastgesteld voor medio 2008. Nog eens 18 stuks F-16 zullen worden extra worden afgestoten in het kader van bezuinigingen bij het ministerie van Defensie. Als compensatie voor het banenverlies door de sluiting, is het defensie HRM service center met 400 arbeidsplaatsen nu gevestigd in Enschede. 306 (opleidings-) squadron is in mei 2007 opgeheven en de 14 vliegtuigen zijn tot medio 2010 verplaatst naar de Springfield Air National Guard Base in Ohio. De initiele vliegeropleiding van jachtvliegers op Tucson Air Force Base, wordt gecombineerd met de aanvullende opleiding op Springfield ANG Base. Transportvliegtuigen Om het tekort aan transportcapaciteit van de luchtmacht te verhelpen werd in 2004 een derde DC-10 aangeschaft. Dit toestel is vanaf 2007 operationeel en beschikt alleen over vrachtcapaciteit. De twee al aanwezige KDC-10-tankvliegtuigen en de nieuwe DC-10 zijn vanaf eind 2006 door Stork-Fokker gemoderniseerd. De Fokker 60UTA-N transportvliegtuigen zijn in 2007 uit dienst genomenDutch military aviation OrBat. In 2009 worden ter vervanging 2 ex-US Navy EC-130Q Hercules vliegtuigen afgeleverd. De koop betrof 3 exemplaren, waarbij het derde uitsluitend gebruikt wordt voor onderdelen, om de beide anderen weer luchtwaardig te krijgen. die uit Amerikaanse conservatieopslag zijn gekocht. Na aanschaf, in november 2005, worden ze nu luchtwaardig gemaakt en op C-130H-standaard gebracht bij het Engelse bedrijf Marshalls Aerospace in Cambridge. In 2006 werd bekend dat Nederland deelneemt aan een NAVO initiatief om minimaal 3 Boeing C-17 Globemaster III transportvliegtuigen aan te schaffen. De vliegtuigen krijgen evenals de AWACS toestellen NAVO markering en Luxemburgse nummers en worden vermoedelijk gelegerd op de basis Geilenkirchen. Het voorgestelde contract heeft een looptijd van 30 jaar en kost jaarlijks tussen de 50 tot 150 miljoen euro. Naast Nederland doen de Verenigde Staten, Italië, Denemarken, Polen, Tsjechië, Slowakije, Hongarije, Bulgarije, Roemenië, Slovenië, Estland, Letland en Litouwen hieraan mee. Het eerste vliegtuig wordt in 2009 operationeel. Helikopters De Groep Helikopters is omgevormd tot Defensie Helikopter Commando (DHC). De Marine Luchtvaartdienst is daarin opgenomen. Het DHC is op vliegbasis Gilze-Rijen ondergebracht onder gelijktijdige opheffing van vliegbasis Soesterberg. 12 helikopters blijven voor marinetaken beschikbaar vanaf het vliegveld De Kooy bij Den Helder. De Kooy blijft als civiel vliegveld voor offshore-industrie bestaan. Het DHC omvat alle toestellen van de Koninklijke Luchtmacht en van de voormalige Groep Maritime Helikopters van de marine en is onder verantwoordelijkheid van de Commandant der Strijdkrachten ondergebracht in het Commando Luchtstrijdkrachten. Het DHC bestaat totaal uit 85 helikopters. Er worden nog 7 CH-47D transporthelikopters aangeschaft; 2 hiervan dienen als vervanging van de Chinooks die in Afghanistan zijn verongelukt. Het voornemen is om op langere termijn over 20 Chinooks te beschikken. De Cougar helikopters kunnen dan de light-utility taken van de verkochte Bo-105's uitvoeren. Aangekondigde plannen voor verkoop van 6 van de 30 AH-64D Apache-helikopters gaan niet door; de toestellen blijven behouden vanwege noodzakelijkheid bij uitzendingen van de krijgsmacht in Afghanistan. Hiervoor zijn permanent 6 Apaches uitgezonden die na roulatie compleet moeten worden gereviseerd. Luchtverdediging De luchtverdediging van de Koninkljke Luchtmacht bestaat sinds 2004 alleen uit de MIM-104 Raytheon Patriot. Er zijn Patriot PAC-3 raketten aangeschaft die beter dan de oudere versies in staat zijn om ballistische raketten te onderscheppen. De PAC-3 heeft geen explosieve lading maar vernietigt het doel door kinetische energie bij inslag. Door het ontbreken van de lading worden brokstukken over een kleiner gebied verspreid. De verouderde FIM-92 Stinger-raketsystemen zijn overgedragen aan de landmacht die de puntverdediging met dit wapensysteem toegewezen heeft gekregen. Bij het opzetten van de nieuwe invulling voor luchtverdedigingsmiddelen voor korte afstand (SHORAD - Short Range Air Defence), in het project FGBADS (Future Ground Based Air Defence System) zijn 6 Noorse NASAMS II-lanceersystemen aangeschaft. Deze vormen een aanvulling op de Patriot en samenwerkend maken zij luchtverdediging op verschillende afstanden mogelijk. De luchtverdediging van land en luchtmacht is geïntegreerd op de Groep Geleide Wapens de Peel in het Joint Air Defense Centrum. Ook de Joint Air Defense School wordt hier gevestigd. Het Commando Luchtdoelartillerie van de landmacht is al overgeplaatst en gelegerd op GGW de Peel; de overige landmacht luchtdoelartillerie eenheden volgen dit jaar nog. Commandovoering De luchtmacht tactische commandovoering, de gevechts- en verkeersleiding worden uitgevoerd door het 710 squadron (CRC) en het 711 squadron (MilATCC) van het Air Operations and Control Station Nieuw Milligen (AOCS NM). Vanaf 2008 zijn beide geïntegreerd in het AirOps squadron. In 2009 zal op het AOCS NM tevens een (lucht-) mobiele snel inzetbare commandovoerings en radareenheid operationeel zijn; het D'eployable '''A'ircontrol centre 'R'ecognized airpicture centre 'S'ensor fusion post (DARS). Deze eenheid wordt wel ondergebracht op het AOCS NM, maar staat onder NAVO-bevel. Ook het personeel is internationaal en komt uit diverse NAVO-landen. Open Dagen Elk jaar worden er in juni Open Dagen Koninklijke Luchtmacht gehouden; gerouleerd wordt tussen de bases Gilze-Rijen, Volkel en Leeuwarden. Er worden vliegshows en demonstraties gegeven en het publiek heeft de gelegenheid diverse vliegtuigen van dichtbij te bekijken. Vliegtuigtypen na de Tweede Wereldoorlog '''n.b.: De squadrons 18, 19, 120 en 121 waren gestationeerd in het voormalig Nederlands-Indië en maakten deel uit van de Militaire Luchtvaart van het Koninklijk Nederlands-Indisch Leger. Zie ook * Marine Luchtvaartdienst * Koninklijke Marine * JSF * Oud-Bevelhebbers * Commandant Luchtstrijdkrachten * Categorie Vliegbasis }} Externe links *Koninklijke Luchtmacht Categorie:Nederlandse luchtmacht categorie:Nederlandse strijdkrachten categorie:Eenheden